Raspberry Swirl
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Suddenly, Sue's so wrapped up in Morgan breaking up with her for the first time that she can't help but inch her way to the door to prevent it from happening. Written for femslashficlets for prompt #049 TV Tropes. Sue/Morgan
**Title:** Raspberry Swirl

 **Author:** OpheliacAngel

 **Pairings:** Morgan/Sue

 **Genres:** Romance/Friendship

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Summary:** Suddenly, Sue's so wrapped up in Morgan breaking up with her for the first time that she can't help but inch her way to the door to prevent it from happening.

 **A/N:** Written for femslashficlets for prompt #049 TV Tropes. This is for the trope 'intertwined fingers.'

 **Soundtrack:** Tori Amos' 'Raspberry Swirl'

* * *

 _~Things are getting desperate_

 _When all the boys can_ _'t be men_

 _Everybody knows I_ _'m her friend_

 _Everybody knows I_ _'m her man~_

* * *

Maybe it's because her two favorite characters just broke up in this week's episode of her favorite show, or maybe it's because Axl's been taunting her all week, saying that any day now Morgan will cut her loose, and that he'll have to hold her hair back but won't while she sobs and throws up into the toilet.

Or maybe it's because this is the _second time_ today that Morgan has started with the words: 'So listen….'

"So listen." _Third._ Suddenly, Sue's so wrapped up in the notion of Morgan breaking up with her for the first time that she can't help but inch her way to the door to prevent it from happening. Then she realizes that this is her house and she settles on the next best thing: trying to pull her hair out. "Stop that," Morgan chides but Sue doesn't, not even when Morgan tries to pull her hands away but stops once she realizes Sue's not about to give up. It's definitely not a Heck thing but definitely _is_ a Sue thing, not listening to anything Morgan tells her to do. Maybe she's learned enough from Axl but it isn't that either.

Sue just doesn't like to be told what to do.

She also knows that Morgan loves that most about her, because looking at her you wouldn't guess that Morgan is totally the control freak type and totally not the committed type, but she really is and Sue can't say she doesn't like it when Morgan _still_ bosses Axl around, or when it's so clear how committed she is to Sue.

Morgan opens her mouth again and Sue places a hand over it. The cheerleader mumbles something behind it but then gives up. When Sue's absolutely certain she pulls her hand away and drags her into her bedroom, because privacy is becoming something of a luxury lately with Axl hanging around every corner. She checks under her bed just in case.

"You seem jumpy today." Morgan cocks her head and examines Sue, who stares down at Morgan's manicured fingernails and tries to distract herself from the _breakup breakup breakup_ that is currently whirling around in her overstuffed head.

And Valentine's Day is just around the corner too.

The cheerleader snags Sue's lip gloss off her desk and applies a new coat to her lips and fixes her hair in the mirror. "So listen." Sue crosses her arms and leans against the door. She wonders how far she would get if she made a run for it, how far she could postpone this. "I was thinking we could try something different this weekend. Maybe go to some park or something. My parents tell me I'm cooped up in that gymnasium for too many hours of the day. What do you think?"

Sue grins. "What do _I_ think? What do _I_ think?"

Morgan slips her arm inside Sue's and twirls them around until Sue is facing the mirror and can watch the two of them together. If she looks hard enough she could swear that they form a perfectly proportioned heart.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sue _loves_ that, Morgan answering for her when she gets too speechless, Morgan and all her boundless energy as a cheerleader leading to intertwining her fingers with Sue's, grip tight and smile not in the slightest. Sue sighs in bliss. She could stand in front of that mirror forever, yet she would miss Morgan swinging around on the polished gym floor like she owns it, owns the school, owns the whole damn world.

And Sue owns that girl's heart.

 **FIN**


End file.
